Recently, a large capacity semiconductor memory device built by stacking plural semiconductor memories, and controllable from the outside as one semiconductor memory is developed.
For example, a solid state drive (SSD) using nonvolatile memory instead of a magnetic hard disk drive increases memory capacity by stacking the plural same flash memory chips.
By stacking 32 chips of 1 GB NAND flash memory and one control chip in the same package, it is possible to access from the outside as a 32 GB NAND flash memory.
Similarly, it is possible to increase a memory capacity of such DRAM by stacking DRAM chips.
Moreover, by stacking plural microprocessor chips into multilayer stages, it is possible to use as a multi-core processor.
As for a technology that connects wirelessly between multi-layered chips in a stacked semiconductor device or between stacked printed-circuit boards, the inventor of this invention proposed an electronic circuit performing a communication by inductive coupling between chips implemented by stacking or between stacked printed circuit boards using coils formed by wiring on the chips or on the printed circuit boards (refer to the Patent Documents 1-7 and Non-Patent Documents 1-8.).